icy_shadowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Blake Von Jaeger
Blake Von Jaeger is the one who breaks Queen Tara, the main villain of the first game, out of her cell so that they can drain the water in the capital of the second island. His ally is a scorpion known as Slick Terror, who later becomes his loyal second in command of the Axis of Legion after dethroning her in Icy Shadows 3. In the third game, he reveals to Queen Tara that he only allied with her just so he can poke fun of her insecurities, and then usurp her leadership. He takes over Queen Tara's Axis of Legion at the end of the game, thus making him the true main antagonist of the Icy Shadows series as a whole. In the fourth game, he manipulates Morris the V into releasing the Shi Calamities so that they can wreak havoc across the 7 islands of Kepler-777. He does this by saying that because of his abusive father, Corinne does not love him, which is later revealed to be a lie. In the fifth game, he stands on the sea of Kepler-777 as the fiery red seven-headed dragon. He uses his tail to sweep a third of the stars from the sky and flings them to the earth turning them into the Hoshi Kata. He has an army of demons following him called the Ambush Creepers. In the sixth game, it is revealed that every one of the ten Heartless Kings were created because of him, and he did this by using a staff that can morph him into a serpent that spreads lies into people's minds, filling them with rage and hatred. In the seventh game, he serves as the final boss. He planned to devour the child when he was born as the dragon. Isabella then reveals that the child is Void 4 himself. He is eventually imprisoned in a pit. In the eighth game, he gathers Gog and Magog, two powerful demons to deceive the worlds on Kepler-777. At the end of the tenth game, he is defeated for good and thrown into the Lake of Fire along with the Dai Breakers and Tidal Hakai. Appearance In his debut appearance, he is a man with medium build and has blood red eyes. His hair is red. He has a medium build. On his left hand, he carries a sword. A scar covers his right eye. He wears a robe that is a hazel yellow. He turns into a fiery seven headed dragon with 7 heads and 10 horns. Each head has a diadem. He assumes this form between Icy Shadows 5 and Icy Shadows 7. Backstory Before Icy Shadows 1 Upon hearing that a woman will come to the unnamed planet and bear a child to liberate the unnamed planet from evil, Blake wanted to devour the child as soon as he was born. However, he did not have access to his seven headed dragon form to do that, so he hired someone to do it for him. He then dialed a person called Rod' he, who at that time, had three priests. He sent them to search for the child, and after they found him, they were to give a report to him so that he may visit the child. The angel appeared to the priests and warned them not to go back to Rod' he and report to him. The same angel warned DX-4 and Isabella that Rod' he intended to harm the baby known as Void 4, and as a result, both DX-4 and Isabella fled to E-Jeep. Rod' he then attempted to exterminate all infants under the age of 2 due to him being outwitted. Three years later after Rod' he passed away, Blake then had a plan that involved the fathers of Jarrod, Brock and Ty. He found a scorpion named Slick Terror and asked him to go with him, spreading lies and hatred. Slick Terror liked this idea, and agrees to go with Blake. Blake then turned into his serpent form using a staff and lied to them about fixing their problems. The results of his plans were a success, and their hearts were darkened as a result due to sin. This caused Jarrod to be the founder of the Heartless Kings and Ty and Brock to follow in his footsteps. Personality He is the darkest villain known to the citizens of Kepler-777. He only pretended to serve Queen Tara in the second game, but was secretly plotting to divide her kingdom in two and claim dominance for himself. This is demonstrated when he kicks Queen Tara while she's down. He also views Queen Tara as nothing but a disposable pawn, seeing her more of a vengeful, envious bully who would go after a sibling rather than being the progenitor of all tyrants. He is a deceiver, as seen when he tells Queen Tara that her younger sister does not love her anymore because she has committed so many wrongdoings. This gives Slick Terror to inject his venom into Queen Tara so that she can do Blake's bidding. However, Marie stands up to Tara, saying that she still loves her despite her psychopathic past. Tara dies because she committed so many sins and she returns to dust in the end. He also does the same thing to Morris Shay in Rise of the Beasts- lying that Corinne Gem abandoned him because of his abusive father that ruined his childhood. However, Corinne plays an essential role in the game - to reunite her and Morris. What he does to 1/3 of the stars in the sky in his seven headed dragon form is even more terrifying- flinging them to Kepler-777, putting lies in their fragile minds in order to break them, and telling Dr. Gavin and Slick Terror to turn them into the Hoshi Kata by using Slick Terror's venom. In Icy Shadows 8, it is revealed that he is responsible for corrupting Dr. Gavin's heart, making him responsible for his actions in the other games. Weapons In Icy Shadows 5, it is revealed that he has a staff that he can use. He uses this staff in order to turn into a fiery red dragon with 7 heads and 10 horns, with each of the heads having a diadem. He can also use this staff to turn into a serpent, which he uses mind games in order to manipulate the weak-minded. Statements made by Blake Blake Von Jaeger in his seven headed dragon form, talks to the Hoshi Kata and makes statements to put fear in them. If one were to analyze these statements, they are full of lies. Trivia Blake Von Jaeger is a satanic archetype in several ways: * He makes an alliance with Queen Tara in order to aid her in defeating her sister Marie Smith, but is later revealed to be using her to further his own goals. * He also does this to Morris the V, making him a pawn in order to resurrect the Shi Calamities. * He turns into a red dragon with 7 heads and 10 horns, each of the heads having a crown. * He uses his tail to sweep 1/3 of the stars from the sky of Kepler-777 and transform them into his minions. * He has an army of demons. * He backstabs Queen Tara once she's no longer of use to him. Blake can be seen as an anti-thesis to DX-4: * Initially, DX-4 though that Pretty Cure was used to punish people, but Marie made him realize that there was one other side to them - the side of them getting along. This made DX-4 realize that sinners on Kepler-777 are not always pure evil people, and there is a reason why these people were bad in the first place. Blake, on the other hand, uses lies about idolatry (and its powers), as well as Pretty Cure, to inflict psychological pain to 1/3 of the stars in the sky in his dragon form in order to damage their weak and fragile minds in order to make them destroy humanity on Kepler-777 with his allies. In other words, DX-4 uses the concept of Pretty Cure to unite people, while Blake uses it to break them. Category:Antagonists Category:Axis Of Legion